Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-25087084-20140625035508
Alright, technically if Zoe was 15 and Drew was 19 at the time, it's only a four year age gap which is legal in Canada. I've seen some people call Drew a rapist or saying that they're sexual relationship should've been illegal, but I'm pretty sure the principal brought that up when Zoe's mom was trying to get Drew arrested/penalized for his actions. Although, I think Drew should've thought more with his head than his junk when Zoe was trying to "make him feel better", he's not a rapist, and Zoe admitted she consented to sleeping with him. I don't think either of them are victims; I think it was just a messy situation with miscommunication. Drew was being manipulative by using her to get over Bianca, and Zoe was being manipulative by using him as her 'boy toy' and not admitting it was her first time. I think if Drew had known she was a virgin, he wouldn't have slept with her--and we all know Zoe and her mother use their dramatic behaviors and excuses to get out of situations (remember when Zoe's mom said she was dyslexic when she got in trouble for assaulting a teacher? Her learning disability had nothing to do with her throwing her drink on her teacher like that.) Although Drew should've been more sensitive to Zoe; knowing she's a few years younger, Zoe should have also been more responsible and respectable towards herself. She seemed to care a lot about him taking her first time after the fact, but she never brought it up beforehand. They were both oblivious in the relationship--Drew thought he was just having casual sex in a casual relationship (which Zoe led him to believe) and Zoe was most likely in the young and dumb phase of her relationship; willing to give up her first time for an idiot that never really wanted to be in a committed relationship with her, with or without the 'benefits'. However, even though Drew is an idiot in that aspect, I can't agree with people that say he's a douche that doesn't care about people's feelings. Clearly he didn't just dump Zoe after the sex, and never talk to her again or call her a slut when she got raped at the party. He did make an effort to patch things up (when she told him she was a virgin, and he immediately decided not to break up with her, and feel guilty for sleeping with her) but at that point he'd realized the sticky situation they both contributed to, and there wasn't really a way to go about it without making one of them out as the bad guy. Of course, his way of patching things up and avoiding hurt feelings didn't work, which also ceased to further his character development. I don't think he really learned with girls, in that aspect, except for maybe his short-lived relationship with Clare, where he eventually apologized afterwards (although, Clare was being way OOC for sleeping with him in the first place on a whim as if she doesn't have any standards, and Drew did try to get her to talk to him about it but let's not even get into that Clew disaster because this is already a long af rant anyway). *phew* Okay, I'm done.